Palette de couleurs
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: 5 shinigamis, 100 mots...[Le titre est du aux différences plus ou moins grandes entre les 5 shinigamis]


Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas...  
Faut-il écrire une lettre à Tite Kubo pour avoir un Gin en cadeau pour Noël ?

linkicaro: Bonjour, bonjour chers persos de Bleach

Rukia: Tiens, tu n'est pas morte ? (malheureusement)

linkicaro: Et non ! (oui, malheureusement)

Ici je mettrais des mini-fics 100 mots (parce que j'avais envie d'essayer et... c'est dur XD) où il y aura toujours 5 même persos sur un thème à chaque fois différent !

Voilà donc déjà les persos que j'utiliserais: Ichimaru Gin (accro un jour, accro toujours...), Kuchiki Byakuya (un perso que j'aime bien donc.), Madarame Ikakku (parce qu'il fallait un membre de la 11ème division), Soi Fong (euh... /no comment/) et Ise Nanao ( j'aime beaucoup les fan fics avec Nanao, ça m'a donné envie d'essayer)

Et si vous avez des thèmes qui pourraient coller avec ces persos n'hésitez pas à le dire dans un commentaire !

1er thème: Académie des shinigamis

_Pas de spoil pour le moment, s'il y en a je le préciserais avant (alors lisez bien mes commentaires en ittalique istire de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprises)_

_Et le premier qui trouvera que le compte de 100 mots n'est pas bon à le droit de me jeter des pierres /sort un bouclier/_

--------

Les tests de l'Académie sont d'une facilité désespèrement déconcertante, pour Kuchiki Byakuya en tout cas, lui ne risque pas de trembler un jour devant ce bête bout de papier qui effraye la quasi-totalité des apprentis-shinigami, lui ne sera jamais dérangé par des tests si faciles.

Mais s'il y a une chose que Byakuya déteste par dessus tout, c'est bien de sentir le regard d'Ichimaru sur sa copie. Particulièrement parce que le noble est persuadé que son voisin connait absolument toutes les réponses mais qu'il se sent toujours obligé de le vérifier inutilement.

--------

_Bien sûr je ne peux pas prouver que Gin ai été élève à l'académie des shinigami en même temps que Byakuya (d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas la preuve que lui y soit allé donc...) mais vu qu'ils sont passés capitaines à peu près au même moment on peut se dire qu'ils ont monté les échelons à peu près en même temps, non ? Et puis l'idée me plaisait tellement... /yeux de chat potté/_

--------

Ikakku ne comprendra jamais pourquoi les filles de l'académie sont aussi stupides. Qu'est-ce que les étudiants qui sont _tellement _doués en kidô ont de si spécial ? Pourquoi tombent-elles en extase devant un sort aussi réussi soit-il ? Un homme se reconnait à sa force, à son talent au combat et pas à ces sorts minables et lâches ! Et, même s'il n'a pas leur niveau au kidô, il n'est quand même pas mauvais, non ?

Non, il est même pitoyablement nul. Et si ses pauvres idiotes pouvaient arrêter de glousser il se sentirai déjà mieux..

--------

_Mwuhuhu, un petit Ikakku maltraité par des filles gloussantes, son"talent" pour le kidô n'est plus à prouver._

_Finalement ça ne donne pas exactement ce à quoi j'avais pensé au début, mais c'est peut-être mieux, non /parle pour elle même/_

--------

Soi Fong n'est pas allée à l'académie avant d'entrer dans la deuxième division. C'est normal car, au départ, elle était censée servir la famille Shihouin jusqu'à sa mort, pas devenir shinigami, encore moins capitaine. Mais elle n'a pas eu le choix et, après avoir été abandonnée, elle a voulu la dépasser, la vaincre.

Pourtant, si elle avait eu le choix, elle ne serait pas allée à l'académie, même si elle avait su à quel point elle allait souffrir. Parce que, plus que tout au monde, elle est fière d'avoir pu servir Yoruichi.

--------

_Roooh bah celui là il est pas super, pis bon peut-être que pour certains le lien avec l'académie n'est pas super fort, donc désolée pour eux._

--------

Il arrivait parfois qu'un professeur donne un travail de groupe à faire, Nanao se retrouvait toujours avec l'élève le plus flemmard et le plus mauvais de la classe. Peut-être par malchance, ou parce que le professeur, la sachant studieuse, avait essayé d'équilibrer un minimum les groupes, à moins qu'on ne lui en veuille. Nanao n'en savait rien, mais elle était sûre et certaine qu'il n'y avait personne au monde possédant plus d'un dixième de la paresse de cet élève.

Bien sûr, c'était avant qu'elle n'intègre la huitième division...

--------

_Huhu, pauvre Nanao..._

--------

Gin déteste les cours sur l'histoire de Soul Society, les règlements, les devoirs d'un shinigami, et autres sujets inutiles.

Il profite de l'inattention du professeur pour s'éclipser discrétement, aller dans les salles de classe vides ou sur les toits des batiments. Parfois, Rangiku vient le rejoindre, ils parlent de tout et de rien et c'est un des rares moments où il n'y a personne pour venir les déranger.

Gin s'amuse à changer le plus souvent possible de cachette, c'est si drôle de la voir chercher partout, un peut mignon aussi... peut-être.

--------

_Je trouve que c'est la plus raté, il faut dire que j'ai tendance à ne jamais être fière de ce que je fais mais quand même ! Je trouve celle-ci vraiment ratée. _

_Désolée, j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois !_


End file.
